RodeoDrive
by mysteryflawless
Summary: AU FIC. Rolling his eyes, Dean scoffed. Sighing Sam said,"There is this girl..." "you Winchesters and your awful need to help a damsel in distress."Bela drawled sarcastically."she needs help and she asked for you." Dean finished for Sam, shocking Bela.
1. Troubles are Brewing

**A/N:** okay, so this is my first try at a multi-fic! Yay! three cheers for me! anyway, i really really hope you guys like it

there would be some major and i am not even sure if im going to follow the actual storyline.

 **set somewhere after Red Sky At Morning and probably gonna follow its own storyline.**

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 ** CHAPTER-1**

Bela sighed, straightening her gown. The strobe lights illuminating her skin, giving it an earthy glow. Brushing her hair aside, she scanned the crowd waiting for her date to come back. The charity ball was boring as hell. God knows why she agreed to come here. Oh yeah, she perfectly knew why! That doofus had manipulated her into coming. He had tempted her that the estate contained a rare supernatural artifact that her client, that awful Grinch would like dearly. Little did she know that she was getting tricked into a date.

Gritting her teeth, she looked around for the fifth time. Scanning for the familiar jet-black hair but he was nowhere to be found." Seriously, what the hell? Even if it isn't date, who in their right mind leaves a woman unattended!" she muttered, walking off into the lawn.

The charity ball was held at a Grande Estate in queens. The lawn was so huge that she was sure that anyone can be lost here. The grass was fresh and trimmed. The moonlight making the dew drops sparkle. She inhaled the sweet aroma of the musk roses as she walked deeper into the maze. Her thoughts running back to the ball she attended just recently with the Winchester brothers. The ball wasn't anywhere compared to the ball she was present at but still, it was one of the most fun balls she had ever attended. Duping the Winchesters and pissing Dean was fun. Also, have him wear a suit and looking uncomfortable as hell was a plus point. She grinned at how flustered he looked that night. Well, too bad he didn't take her up on her offer.

Something rustled in the bushes beside her. Her brows furrowed, leaning forward to look at what was there.

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

She jumped fumbling in her purse for her mobile. Without looking at the caller id she picked up, thinking it to be Sean.

"Yeah, Sean?"Her voice husky

"Who the hell is Sean?" a deep voice growled from the other end.

Straightening her back, she looked at the caller Id. Just the man she wanted to talk to, she thought trudging back to the ball.

"Yes, Dean? What do you want?" clearing her throat.

"Where are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" she countered.

"Bela, it's not the time to play games!" he shouted over the phone.

Stopping short on the entrance, she looked around for the distinct 67'chevy impala. The road was deserted. Looking ahead at the open doors of the mansion. She asked, "What happened sweetheart? You ready to take me up on my offer?"

"She is driving me nuts, Sammy!" she heard him say.

"Well, if you just have stuck to the point and not flirted, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

Bela chuckled. Oh, god'ole Sam.

"Listen, we need something!" Dean said after a brief pause.

"Sweetie, did you forget what do I do?"

"Of course I know that's why we called you in the first place!" his voice growing impatient.

"I don't work for free. A girl has to make a living. So, Winchester what are you offering me?" she smirked hearing him groan. She loved pressing his buttons and the reaction was always something worth watching or in this case hearing.

"Bela!" she heard someone yell from behind her. She turned around to find Sean at the doors, looking down at her. Walking towards her, he said, "Where have you been I was looking for you everywhere!"

Rolling her eyes she said into the phone," listen, call me tomorrow. I am a little tied up in something."

Dean cursed saying, "we need you now! Where are you? We will come pick you up, unless, you are doing something illegal!"

Biting her lip, she looked back at Sean, contemplating. The ball was boring and Sean was a jerk. Though the Winchesters were stupid, they were entertaining and who knows they could help her in earning some extra cash too. Giving them the address, she quickly disconnected her call.

She said," I have a friend in town. I need to go see him." Sean furrowed his eyebrows, taking her arm in his. He walked them back to the ball saying, "can't they see you tomorrow?"

Chuckling, "well, no. It's kind of urgent." suddenly, spinning her around, he pulled her into him and she gasped at the sudden contact of his hard body, pressing into her.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing. I know you want to go and help a friend, blah, blah. At least dance with me before going."

Nodding, slightly she let him take the lead. He was well-built, tall like Sam with jet black hair. Any girl would swoon over him but she just never felt that way about him. They were sort of colleagues and he was persistent and stubborn as hell which irritated Bela to no end and reminded her of a certain someone with emerald-green eyes.

"Careful" he said and before she could comprehend, he dipped her. Getting her bearings, her gaze focused on a man, upside down who looked so remarkably like Dean. Pulling her up, he cupped her face, running the pad of his thumb along her cheek, Sean leaned in to kiss her. His lips touched hers softly; she stood frozen, not moving or doing anything. It just felt so wrong; it was like kissing her brother. She pulled away from him and smiled apologetically saying," I think its best we stay professional."

Turning around she locked gazes with Dean, who was leaning against the door frame, glaring at her. She walked towards the elder Winchester, leaving a gawking Sean behind her.

* * *

Dean had no idea why he agreed over this plan. Walking up to the mansion, he couldn't help the feeling of an outcast. It was huge, the ladies dressed to the nines and the men, oh the men, they were just trying too hard in his opinion. The ladies eyed his casual attire, shrugging in disgust. He smirked, walking in and spotted Bela on the dance floor with her arms around someone he didn't know. He saw other men looking at her, as she moved and swayed her hips. Rolling his eyes, he waited for her.

It was few minutes when he saw the moron dip her and Dean felt his breath knock out of him. Their gazes locked for a millisecond and he saw some recognition in her eyes. His gaze lingered on her back as she was pulled up, he quickly turned away. He knew the signs when a man was trying too hard and he saw it in the eyes of that idiot, holding Bela. His fists clenched at his sides when he saw him lean in, looking away he felt the anger climbing up his spine.

Bela Talbot was like a mystery to him. She intrigued him and made him curious about her. There was just something about her that made him lose his mind. The last time they worked together, he loathed her but holding her close protecting her from the ghost made him feel warm and told him that what he did was the right thing. She had style; he had to give her that. And it was becoming utterly impossible to keep her out of his mind lately and now with the dress she was wearing, it would be months before he gets her out of his head.

He saw her walking towards him, his eyes running all over her form, he involuntary licked his lips. Damn, he thought, his gaze lingering on her neck. He looked behind her at the giant oaf gawking at her, his jaw ticked. The nerve of that son of a bitch, he thought, smirking at Bela on seeing her flushed face.

Briskly walking out he headed for the impala,casting a few back glances so as to make sure she was following him.

* * *

Sipping his coffee, Sam looked at the mansion ahead of him. It's been close to thirty minutes and his brother was nowhere to be found. He saw a figure materialize out of thin air in front of him. His face contorted in recognition, it was the same girl. Every day, every moment he was left alone he would see her, calling to him. Her fingers curving, beckoning him to come forward. He stayed in his seat, tapping his fingers along the steering wheel. It's been a month now, at first he thought that she was a vengeful spirit but over time he realized that she was calling to him, to send her back. Why him? He was still figuring out. She would materialize anywhere, begging him to free her. He didn't know her and he was pretty sure he would have remembered a face like this. Last night when he was sitting in the balcony of their motel, Dean snoring loudly, he saw her floating in the air coming towards him. She descended down in the empty seat beside him, gracefully like a feather. He had looked sideways towards her, taking in her features. She was beautiful no doubt. Her white gown covering her olive legs, her face smiling and her blue eyes shining at him with hope. He had asked her that how can he help her? She had smiled and Sam found himself smiling too when she breathed out "Bela". Well, that took a great turn on his mood. His lips turned down, frowning. What does it have to do it with a petty thief? But he couldn't deny big brown eyes pleading to him. He had agreed but still had some lingering doubts.

Why would Bela, the great thief (as she liked to call herself), help them?

Staring at the girl in front of the car, he smiled at her and nodded saying, "she's here."

Smiling she walked towards him and compartmentalize in the seat next to him. She cocked her head to one side staring at him. She said," Tell her that my name is Reyna." Sam looked at her in confusion.

"She would understand" and she pointed in front of her before vanishing.

He directed his gaze forward to see Dean walking with... wait... was that Bela? Okay, Sam had to admit, she looked classy and every bit the girl he saw in the movies in his childhood, who would string along guys without knowing it. Innocent as hell, he scoffed. Bela was nowhere near innocent, she may look like one but he knew her. For Pete's sake she had shot him without even showing any remorse or guilt.

"Sam stop drooling and start the car" Dean shouted at him as he pulled the passenger side open and held out a hand to help Bela climb in. Rolling her eyes, she got in without taking his hand. Sam laughed. Dean had been touchy since their last encounters, his brother absolutely showed the signs of denial. Starting the car, he called out to Dean, who was staring at Bela with narrowed eyes.

"Come on Dean, she can't wait anymore!"

Grumbling, his brother climbed in and closed the door loudly.

Turning towards Bela, Sam asked," you want to come to motel with us?"

"Oh hell no, take me home so that I could change out of this god awful dress."

"Why princess? I thought you were born for the rich life." Dean clipped in.

Here we go again, Sam thought groaning to himself.

"Dean Honey, you wouldn't even know what being rich is."

"Oh and you know? Tell me Bela, how you feel stealing people's hard earned money by selling them dark artifacts and putting a death stamp of confirmation on their heads."

"Well, it's quite lavish, you know, living in a big house, servants at your beck and call and the intense happiness that money brings. At least it's better than the cockroach infested motels you Winchesters call home!"

"How you sleep at night, boggles me!"

Before Bela could open her mouth to reply. Sam held up his hand silencing her. He said," we know Bela. Tell me where your house is, we will take you there. You change and come with us. Okay?"

She nodded. Turning towards his brother, he said sharply," and you stop with the charade. I want this done as quickly as possible." His brother glared at him and then at Bela before huffing like a child and turning his head to look outside of the window.

Starting the car, they drove into the night towards Bela's loft.

* * *

 **A/N:** i really do hope you guys like it. Leave a review please?


	2. Isis?

**A/N:** HAPPY READING!

* * *

 ** CHAPTER-2**

" _...Cause I'm back  
Yes I'm back well I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
Well I'm back back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black  
Back in the back of a Cadillac..."_

Bela groaned for the seventh time in an hour. Dean's singing was horrendous and his awful taste in music was frustrating her to no end. Was it too much to ask for soft-soothing music? She thought staring at the back of his head as it bobbed to the beat of the music. Sam was sneaking glances at her; she knew he was suspicious of her, hell, who in their right mind wouldn't be?

Suddenly, the car came to a halt that made Bela fly head first into the back of Dean's head, knocking him forward. Groaning, she rubbed her head with the back of her palm.

"What the hell Sammy? If you don't know how to drive baby then give it back to me!" Dean shouted angrily, rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you a woman? Whining about your car! When we could've catapulted through the wind shield."

"Hey! Sorry, it's just I saw her standing in the middle of the road and it just came out as a reflex!" Sam looked at them, his eyes wide with worry.

"Who did you see?" Bela asked, looking between them.

Dean growled, "None of your business!"

"It is my business! Since the past hour you guys have been talking about someone! And I have no clue! So, if you need my help...I need the full back story!"

Rolling his eyes, Dean scoffed. Sighing Sam said," There is this girl..."

"You Winchesters and your awful need to help a damsel in distress." Bela said sarcastically.

Ignoring her he continued," she needs help and she asked for you"

"What? Do I look the helping type?"

"Yeah that was my answer too!" Dean said, smirking.

Oh, how she would love to wipe that smirk of his face. "Sweetie shut up before I unload my pistol into your thick skull."

"Oh, I would love to see you try!" he challenged her. They both glared at each other. Sighing Sam started the car again, the mysterious girl forgotten.

15 minutes later.

Bela and the Winchesters entered the elevator quietly. Pressing up the button to her floor, she glared at them hard. At least Sam had the audacity to look ashamed while Dean acted as if it was all her fault. Well, they needed her help and she would, in no way, help them without an extra price. Hell, she didn't even know the full story.

She blamed Dean for distracting her. The elevator pinged, sliding the metal doors. She stepped out shivering slightly. Odd, she thought, it was never this cold in here. She wrinkled her nose at the god, awful stench. She looked back towards the Winchesters, seeing them looking around suspiciously. She made her way towards her door, fumbling in her purse for her keys when she noticed her door was slightly ajar.

"Dean..." she whispered quietly towards them. Taking out her gun she walked in the pitch black apartment. She was met head first with the stench of blood, stumbling slightly she steadied herself, leaning against the wall. Sam and Dean followed behind her their guns drawn out.

Exhaling a breathe she turned on the lights, the sight that greeted her was what she hadn't expected. Her home was ransacked; it was like a hurricane ran through it. Furniture upturned papers everywhere windows shattered. She ran inside towards her living room to find her artefacts broken and its pieces everywhere in the room glistening.

"Isis!" she called out to her beloved pet. "Isis, where are you?" she called again. She frantically looked around the room, running up the stairs to her room and searching it thoroughly. Under the bed. No. Behind her dressing table. No. she ran back down to the living room to the kitchen where she frantically pulled open cabinets after cabinets looking for her cat.

"Where are you?" she said, her eyes darting back and forth in the kitchen.

* * *

Nodding to Sam, Dean walked towards Bela. Sam went upstairs gun in hand and started checking around for anything.

Her back was to him, her hair flying everywhere and her breathing was ragged. Dean felt bad for her. She was trying so hard to find her pet. Who knew Bela had a heart? He thought. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he said,"Bela, do you have any idea who could've possibly done this?"

He felt her tensing up, slowly retracting his hand back; he looked around her shattered loft. Someone was trying to find something that much was sure by now.

Taking in a ragged breath, Bela turned around composing herself. She said," What do you want?"

Scratching his head," it's okay, we can work on it tomorrow morning, let's just find out who did this." Gesturing towards the broken furniture and the papers strewn across her floor.

"Get out!" she said sharply.

"What?"

"Are you deaf I said get out! I don't want to help you! If you want my help then deposit one million dollars in my bank account by tomorrow morning!"

Dean gaped at her. Just a minute before, she was shivering and a total mess over her pet and now she was acting all bitchy and mean.

"You really are damaged? Aren't you?"

She walked away from him towards the sink, filling a glass of water. "Takes one to know one Dean." She replied, sipping her water.

He stood there studying her before shaking his head. "Sam, let's go." He called out to his brother.

They stood staring at each other as the minutes ticked by. Sam walked in eyeing them." what happened?"

"We are leaving."

"Huh? Bela is coming with us right?" he asked, looking at her rigid form.

"No, she is not. She doesn't need our help." Dean retorted back angrily.

Casting her cold eyes at Dean, she said slowly," Get out! Before I call the police"

Cursing Dean stepped forward. "What the hell is your problem? We want to help you, woman!"

Taking a step forward," I don't want your help! Ever since I ran into you and your brother I have had nothing but bad luck!"

"And it is my fault how?"

"Seriously? Your father didn't teach you anything Dean? Or was it he chose Sam over you?"

If looks could kill, Bela would have been six foot under the ground by now. Grabbing both of her arms. He leveled his face with hers, sneering," at least I had a father. Unlike you who killed her parents in cold blood."

Her eyes hardened but she didn't say anything. They were breathing hard by now. Pulling Dean away from her, Sam said, "Dean, Wait for me in the car. "

"Ten minutes or I am leaving you behind!" Dean growled, walking out, slamming the door shut.

He stared at her. Someone had to be blind like Dean to not to see the facade she was putting on. Sam was no fan of Bela but in this moment she looked utterly completely broken. As much as she denied that she doesn't care for anyone, nothing could change the way her eyes showed the pain that she was experiencing and what shocked Sam most was all this fuss was over a pet.

Awkwardly, tapping her shoulder, he said,"i m sorry for everything that happened."

"I don't need your pity, Sam." Folding her arms across her chest, she huffed.

"I know that. Listen, we need your help..."

"But I don't want to unless you pay a million dollars by tomorrow morning."

"Would you let me finish?" when she didn't say anything, he continued, "See I have been seeing someone's ghost for the past month, maybe a week or so after our last meeting."

"So, what do you want me for?"

"Her name is Reyna and she told me to look for you."

Recognition crossed her features, she looked at him skeptically, "how do you know her?"

"I don't actually but she has been insisting that we meet you and help her." He replied, scratching his head.

"Okay."

"What?"

"I said okay! Seriously, you and your brother have such weak ears. How do you even go on hunts?"She said sarcastically, walking away from him to her room.

"That's it. Okay?" he asked bewildered at the sudden shift in mood.

"What did you want to hear then?" she said from her room, her voice a little muffled.

"Well, to be honest, loads and loads of screaming!"

She walked out in a baggy shirt and denims, carrying a duffel bag on her shoulder.

"I am full of surprises Sammy. "She teased.

His eyebrows must have reached his hairline by now. What was she playing at? One minute she was screaming murder at Dean and the next all friendly and ready to help them.

He said, "Who is Reyna?"

He saw something, flicker in her eyes but before he could catch it, it was gone. Walking toward the door, Sam followed her. She said quietly, "she was a friend."

After that they didn't talk till they reached the impala. Sliding inside, Dean looked at him and then at Bela questioningly, his earlier anger seemed to be dissipated. Shaking his head, he nodded forward telling his brother to drive back to their motel.

* * *

 **A/N:** please leave a review!


	3. stirrings

**A/N:** for the record i love Bela dearly! her role may have been small in the series but nobody could deny she gave the Winchesters competition!

 **anyway, HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 ** CHAPTER-3**

Glancing up at the rear-view, Dean locked eyes with Bela. They hadn't spoken much. It was only Sam who had been talking for the past hour, with only a few grunts and huffs from both of them. Now, Sam asleep beside him, he felt the silence was frustrating. Breaking his gaze from her, he focused on the road in front of him. Queens really was larger than he thought driving on the deserted road. Seeing Bela in a baggy shirt and denims was a nice change, he had to admit that. He never saw her in casual clothing, so it was nice change of scenery but the way Bela was acting aloof like nothing happened was irritating him. What happened in those ten minutes that Bela changed her mind and agreed to help them? Though he wouldn't admit but he was annoyed that his brother could convince her but he can't. What parallel universe was he in that Sam could smooth talk a lady into coming and he can't?

He said, "What made you change your mind?"

"Huh?" Bela said from the back seat.

"What made you change your mind?" Dean repeated, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nothing...he told me about the ghost."

Slightly turning his head, he glanced back at her, "you are saying that you want to help us? Because he told you about the ghost."

Looking away she nodded.

"Yeah sure." He replied sarcastically turning back. He didn't believe her for a second. He was missing something important here.

When Sam had told him about the ghost, he had been supportive. He had no reason to not to trust his brother but when he told him about Bela, he felt it was too far fetched. She was shallow and hollow from the inside. She didn't care but her earlier outburst left him more confused than necessary.

Turning to the right, they entered the compound parking lot of the motel. Getting out he honked the horn hard, making Sam jump in his seat.

"Clowns! Help me!" Sam shouted, banging his head on the roof of the car.

Bela and Dean looked at each other for a second before laughing hard. Who knew the macho Winchester was afraid of clowns?

"Does this happen often?" she asked Dean who was laughing hard at seeing his brother's murderous glare.

"Yeah, it does." He replied, smiling at her.

"Ha-ha! Humor based on my pain!" Sam said groggily, getting out of the car and going straight in the motel. Laughing and teasing they followed him in.

Entering their room, Bela had to remind herself to breathe. The motel was disgusting, she saw rats in the lobby and their room was...oh my god, was that fungus growing on a burger. Rubbing her forehead, she huffed and went to sit on the couch before quickly scanning it for any filth. "Next time take my money!"

"Who said there would be a next time?" Dean said smirking at her, dumping her duffel bag on one of the beds.

She felt her cheeks getting warm, "umm... leave it." Fixing her gaze on Sam," so, tell me Sam what has been Reyna trying to tell you?"

Massaging the back of his neck, he said, "nothing much, she just told me to get you and said that you would understand."

"That leaves us with a big question, how do you know her?" Dean asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Looking away," she was a friend, per say, if she is dead."

"Friend? Who knew the big bad Bela had friends?"

Fixing him with a death glare, she said," you need my help or not?"

Shrugging Dean walked in the shower with spare clothing in hand.

"Is he always this infuriating?"Bela asked Sam when she was sure Dean was out of earshot.

"Leave him, anyway, tell me about Reyna..."

"We met some years back, I helped her, and she helped me, that's all." She said, looking at everything other than Sam.

His brows furrowed, what was she hiding now? Shrugging his jacket, he went open the minifridge. Getting out three beers he handed one to Bela, who took it without hesitance.

"So, any ideas? How are you going to help her?" Sam asked, taking a tentative sip.

"I need an Ouija board. That way maybe I can ask the spirits about the solution or it would be better if I am able to contact her and ask her what she wants."

Nodding Sam got up from his seat, scratching the back of his head, "Listen, you want to come with me in finding an Ouija board?"

Looking at the bathroom door and then at Sam she didn't know what to agree with. She could go with Sam and close this case as soon as possible but she was so tired, her cat was nowhere to be found and now Reyna contacted the Winchesters. Bela felt something clench in her painfully, if she was dead and then all her hard work had been to waste. Also, she may have lost one and only friend who would've cared for her. She wasn't dumb, she knew as soon as the case was over, the Winchesters would dump her ass. She was an asset right now and she would take full advantage of it.

Shaking her head no, she said, "we will look into it tomorrow and no occult store would be opened at this time of the night."

"Whatever, I am going to go and get us some food. You want something?"

"No, thank you." She replied, looking at the disgusting bed where her duffel bag lay. She couldn't go back to her loft now, it was a disaster. Looking around the empty room, she finally let out a sigh of relief. Going to sit by the window, she looked outside to see the familiar impala backing out of the parking lot, driving towards the city.

Looking at the starry sky, she felt her composure slowly ebbing away. Sam and Dean didn't trust her and on top of it all she was hiding things from them. Bela wasn't the touchy feely type. An hour before, when she had walked back in her room to change, she felt grateful for herself that somehow she had choked back a scream. She didn't want them to dwell into something from her past. Her mahogany wall had been drenched in blood and "WE ARE COMING FOR YOU!" was written on it, Big and Bold. She knew he was coming for her; after all she saved Reyna from him. The writing wasn't there when she had first walked in her room. She knew he was here and watching her, she had literally felt eyes on her while she changed quickly to get out of her loft. Staggering and taking in a deep breath she had replied to Sam, praying to god that he didn't catch on.

Something wet splashed her hand, which was holding her unopened beer. She realized it was her tears. Great, now she is crying. Putting the cool beer bottle against her forehead she closed her eyes, trying to stop the oncoming tears. There was just months left for her deal in coming due, she wasn't anywhere near in finding a way out and now her cat, Isis, her childhood companion was possibly killed with all the secrets she had with her. Just great, just fucking great! She thought wiping the remnants of the tears tracks.

"Where is Sam?" Dean growled from behind her.

Startled Bela turned, her beer tumbling down to the floor with a crash. But before she could make a note of this, she saw Dean standing in front of her, half-naked, the towel hanging oh so deliciously low on his hips and his eyes, those green pools left her a little short of breath. Her cheeks warmed and her throat felt suddenly too dry to speak. She caught herself from looking down, clearing her throat, "he went out!" she rasped out.

Looking away, she turned around to look outside the window, furiously trying to calm her fast beating heart.

* * *

While Dean was in the shower he had some time to think about the situation, he wasn't happy that Bela was helping them. He was annoyed and frustrated, he knew she was hiding things but how can he claw them out? Every time he tried, she threw it back in his face and he was no fan of nursing a bruised ego. He was annoyed at Sam, he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Sam could convince her and he can't. He was being childish but his pride was wounded to the say the least. His thoughts ran back to the ball, when he saw Bela after so many weeks, he got to admit she looked beautiful. Dean liked woman who can handle themselves and were independent, Bela was both of them. He felt his nerves twitch in excitement and he looked down, great, just great. He is supposed to loathe her but he is here in the shower of all the places lusting after her.

Turning the knobs, he blasted the cold water on himself. Reminding himself that his deal was coming due in a few months so it wasn't worth it.

Walking out, dripping, wrapping a towel around his waist, he saw an unopened beer sitting on the table. Sam was nowhere to be found and he saw her standing by the window, rigid and deep in thought. He studied her for a second, she was massaging her forehead with the beer and her eyes were closed.

He asked her about Sam, hoping to rile her up and get something, anything out of her but instead, she dropped her beer and she looked flustered and bothered. He smirked, his ego swelling up a little. At least all was not lost, he still had the charm. Quickly shrugging on a shirt and lower, he sat on the couch, flipping through channels.

"Do you know when is he going to come back?"

"No..." she replied monotonously without moving from her position.

"You need to clean that" gesturing to the broken bottle lying on the floor.

"Oh please, am I your maid?" she scoffed.

Dean smiled, hearing her condescending tone; at least her sass was back.

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing you in a maid's costume." He muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" walking in front of him, blocking his view.

"I said, yes! Now clean that!"

Rolling her eyes, she sat beside him saying," no and you can't make me!"

Swatting his hand away, she took the remote from him and turned it on to scandal.

"Seriously!" he said from beside her, watching Olivia pope walk inside the law firm.

"Oh, do shut up. I happen to like her dearly."

"Yeah, only you would like such commanding woman"

"Do you have a problem with commanding woman?" she said, raising an eyebrow at him. To Dean it sounded more like a remark than a question and the way she said commanding woman with the British accent rolling out of her tongue, he felt his nerves twitch again. He groaned, he just had that cold shower.

"What cat got your tongue sweetie?" she asked eyeing him.

Turning to face her, he said," you wish. Anyway, you were going to tell us about Reyna and your connection?"

Shrugging, she switched off the TV."It isn't much, I already told you earlier...she helped and I helped her. That's all."

"Then why did she ask for you?"

"Don't know, don't care."

"Could you stop being so difficult?! I just got this feeling that you are hiding something and you are into this deep then you are letting on!"

She got up, abruptly, saying," I don't know anything! So stop this... this...Whatever you are doing! I am not like you, running around with a machete and guns, helping people! This is not who I am!"

"Then why are you here? Your home was ransacked and your cat was taken, killed, whatever and the way you reacted to it was like you just lost your own blood. So, cut the crap and tell me what is happening! Bela, I know you are hiding something awful!" Dean said, getting up from his place walking towards her.

As he advanced forward, she took steps back until her back touched the wall. Looking at him she realised he was standing just a foot away from her. The old fear uncoiled in her, holding up her hands, she stopped him from advancing,

"I am here because I owe Reyna! And I am not the only one who hides things Dean!"

Taking a step forward, Dean was now standing fairly close to her. He could breathe in her scent, something comprising of roses and cinnamon. Exhaling, he put a hand on the wall beside her head. "I don't have anything to hide"

She looked at him with her soft-green eyes. She looked as if she was about say something when the door opened. They jumped apart, on seeing Sam walking in with take-away bags. Eyeing them suspiciously, he said," I got a hamburger and 2 salads."

Nodding, Bela walked away from Dean, trying to put as much distance between them. She couldn't forgive herself; she was so close to letting something slip. She looked at Dean once more, he was watching her. How come anyone so dumb can know the right ways to press someone's buttons? She thought, snatching the salad from Sam's hand and flopping on the couch.

* * *

 **A/N: please** leave a review?


	4. Nightmares

**A/N:** thank you all for reviewing my fic! seriously, reviews are like oxygen! hahahahah!

Anyway, **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 ** CHAPTER-4**

" _You left me to die!"_

 _Whipping around, Bela came face to face with Reyna. Taking a step back, she looked at her up and down, reminding herself that it wasn't real._

 _She was standing in a forest, the sunlight peeking through the under brake. "I didn't! I helped you!" she said stumbling._

 _Reyna walked towards her threateningly, her small fists clenched at her sides. Jabbing a finger at her, she said," you didn't! You just postponed the prolonged!"_

 _She hiccuped, tears streaming down her face," he came for me again, you told me you finished him for good but he came and do you know what he did?"_

 _Bela fell on the forest floor, the leaves crunching, she looked at Reyna towering above her and her tears falling on her shirt. "I am sorry! I thought I finished him! Where are you? Where is Danny?"_

 _Reyna let out a humorless laugh, her laugh vibrating the leaves surrounding them." he killed him, he ripped him limb by limb, making me watch!"_

 _Shaking her head, "I am sorry! So sorry! "_

 _She knelt down next to Bela, her eyes cold and dead. Bela gulped, unknowingly." You are going to pay for that. He is going to come for you, have fun. He is going to drag you to hell and then we will meet again!"Reyna finished saying, putting her hands on either side of her head, she whipped it around so hard that it cracked._

Bela woke up breathing hard. She was covered in sweat and her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. She unconsciously traced her neck with her fingers. It had been so real. She looked around the room, the Winchesters were asleep on their respective beds and she was on the couch with a blanket draped over her. Kicking the blanket away, she got up and walked out of the room, barefoot. Standing in front of the coffee machine, she thought back to her dream. Why now? Groaning she took the coffee and walked outside, to the small lawn at the back. The lawn glistened with the dew drops, her feet making squishing noises as she walked to the lone bench situated at the far corner of the lawn.

The dawn was breaking; little rays of sunlight were peaking through the sky. Gathering her knees to her chest, she sipped on her coffee. It had been a while since she enjoyed these little things, for the last few months she had been running from or to places trying to find something.

She sighed looking up. Reyna was dead and Danny too. She was sure he would come for her. She felt sick to her stomach remembering how she saved Reyna from that bastard. Too bad, she couldn't save her mother.

She sipped her coffee gingerly, there was crunching of leaves and she looked to the side. The elder Winchester was making his way towards her. He looked just like he had rolled out of bed. She watched him; he was glaring at her, the usual as always. Bela sighed looking at the sky; she didn't want to be left alone with him again. She was scared that she would reveal too much and he would leave just like all of them did. But an unknown part of her taunted her that maybe she cared too much for him to put him in danger. She shook her head to get the outrageous thought out of her mind. She didn't care and that was final.

* * *

He sat beside her, looking forward. He wanted to kill her for scaring him like that but seeing her calm expression and almost there smile stirred something in him. When he had woken up, he had panicked on not seeing her on the couch. The blanket thrown haphazardly on the floor and door slightly ajar made his suspicions double. Last night he had tediously insisted to her to take the god awful bed. At the end, begrudgingly he had settled on the bed not before draping a blanket over her sleeping form. Sam had chuckled at that and said that he was being all mushy and it felt really good to punch him after that.

He still didn't trust her, who knew she could have killed them in their sleep but she didn't, she almost looked like normal girl having a friendly dinner with them but it was mostly just she and Sam talking. She literally ignored him for the night and now too she was doing that. Dean didn't like being ignored; he had been ignored too much by his father and brother in life. He cleared his throat, hoping to catch her attention.

"Want some coffee?" she offered her half-full cup to her.

Nodding, he took the cup from her hand. Their finger brushing slightly, Dean felt his ears growing hot as he took a sip, watching her. She still hasn't looked at him properly, just sneaking a few glances from the corner of her eyes.

"What are you doing up so early?" putting the empty cup to the side of the bench.

Shrugging she said, "couldn't sleep..."

He nodded. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I was out of line."

Surprised she looked towards him. Did Dean Winchester, really did apologize?

Gulping, she nodded. "It's fine. You were just doing your work. I get it, you need to help people. You want everyone to be safe and sleep peacefully." He watched her lips move as her eyes looked at him with sincerity. He felt something stir in him. Nodding he gestured for her to continue. It was one of those moments that Dean knew she was opening up to him a little, he didn't know how but the way she said things and her mouth moved made him sure that it was rare that _this_ Bela reared out her head often.

"But Dean you need to know that there is not everyone you can save. There are things beyond your scope so when time comes you need to let things, people go." She looked away sadly. Remembering the things she had done but still not felt enough for anyone.

"What do you mean?"

Shaking her head, she got up. "Come on we have work to do."

She walked back to the motel and Dean sat there absorbing her words. What the hell actually happened that made her like this? Scratching his head he followed her back.

"Come on, Sam wake up!" he kicked his brother, effectively rolling him off the bed.

* * *

Bela laughed from the couch, where she was situated reading about the different summoning rituals. The Winchesters sure were entertaining. She never had any siblings or relatives, so it was kind of odd for her to see such rivalry and love together. She knew Dean would go to any lengths to protect his family and as for Sam he wouldn't be far away. Their selfless love sometimes made Bela want to puke and sometimes made her jealous, though she wouldn't ever admit that to herself.

Rubbing his sore ass Sam got up from the floor." You are such a jerk! "

"Well, Bitch we have shit to do! So hustle!" Dean chucked clapping his hand dramatically.

Rubbing his ass Sam went to the bathroom, grumbling under his breath.

"Such brotherly love makes my eyes water?" she said sarcastically without looking up from her book. Folding his arms Dean smirked, "whoa! Are you sure you are Bela? Because the Bela I know would punch me in the face rather than cry in front of me."

"Tell me Dean you act like this when you are with a woman?"She teased, completely ignoring his earlier comment.

"I can show you how I treat a woman?" he said suggestively.

Bela's hand stopped mid-air from turning the page. Did he just? Really? She felt her cheeks warm up at the thought as she looked away. She cleared her throat, "Tell Sam to hurry up! We need to get that Ouija board." Her voice coming out harsher than she intended too. She kept her gaze firmly on the page; she was not going to inflate his ego more than it already was. They already had her ego to deal with and one ego was enough for everyone.

On the other hand, Dean was confused. Did he just say that? He wanted to slap himself, was he just flirting with Bela of all the people in the world? What was wrong with him? Yeah, he was finally going crazy. Scratching his neck nervously, he walked to the bathroom's door. Knocking lightly on the door, "Sammy, we are going to leave in 15 minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah!" came the reply as the shower turned on.

Dean walked out of the room without saying anything. He felt weird around her. What was happening to him? He slid into the impala, increasing the volume as eye of the tiger came on. Drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, he looked around the parking lot. There were a few cars parked, something caught his eye in the distance. Someone was standing across the road, wearing a tailored suit, arms folded glaring at him. The man looked so out of place. His eyes were narrowed and he was scowling at him. It was clear that he didn't belong at this side of the town. Something budged in his mind, there was something familiar about him. Dean couldn't put a finger on but there was just something so familiar about him.

The passenger side opened as the Sam threw his and Bela's duffel bag in. Dean jumped in his seat. His brother raised his eyebrows at him," what Dean?"

Clearing his throat, "nothing." He looked back to the place where that man stood but this time there was no one. Weird.

Bela slid in at the back and Sam at the passenger side. "Drive to the nearest phone booth, I have to make a call "she muttered her nose still buried in the book.

Sighing Dean started the car, "woman and their demands."

* * *

From the distance, he can see Bela sitting at the back of the impala. He twirled his dagger in hand thinking about the ways he would torture her. He smirked remembering the first time. This time he would break her and mould her soul such that she won't be able to recognize it. Reyna was first and now it was her turn. All thanks to Lilith, he was back in the game. Anger boiled in him as he saw the man wearing a leather jacket look at her. He felt something for her. But the question he was searching for was did she felt something for him?

If she did then he really did need to remind her to whom she belongs.

"Soon, Abigail Grayson, soon" he said, tracing her outline in air with his finger. He vanished as the impala backed out of the parking lot.

* * *

 **A/N: Please** leave a review?

also, i have completed the next chapter for which i am very excited about! and it is probably gonna be up in a week! yay! stay tuned! :)


	5. Crossroads

**A/N:** i am really excited about this chapter and i have no clue why!

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 ** CHAPTER-5**

"Yes, Sean. I am fine. No one abducted me or killed me. I am just enjoying with...friends." she cringed at the friends' part. Leaning against the phone booth, she looked back up at the Winchesters staring at her, suspiciously.

" _It's good that you called! Did you see your loft? It was trashed! I was going to go to the police!"_ he said sighing in relief.

"Really Sean? She drawled sarcastically, leaning her head on the wall in front of her.

" _Where are you? Why are you calling me from a_ phone _booth? Where is your phone?"_

"For the last time, you are not my boyfriend! My phone is dead and I haven't charged it since, I just called you to ask about the occult shop you have been talking about. Where there were a variety of things I might be interested in buying." She didn't want to tell him about the Ouija board because she knew him too well. Sean was not dumb like Dean; he was actually pretty smart when it came to his job. Any hint from her and he would be right on her tail.

" _Why do you need its address?" his voice suspicious._

Bela groaned banging the wall with her hand. She gritted her teeth."What's with the twenty questions? I need that address now!"

" _Okay, okay! I am giving you the address! When you go there don't even think about taking my name! And the password is crossroads!"_

"You are shitting me right now! That's the password? That is the dumbest things I have ever heard!"

" _Well, it is what it is. Anyway, when are you coming back?"_

"I don't know. It may be a long trip. Why do you ask?" From the distance, Dean pointed at his watch annoyingly, making her roll her eyes.

" _I... just wanted to talk about last night about what happened."_ nervousness creeping into his tone.

"I think I told you what I wanted; besides i am not that type." She chuckled to herself.

" _I am sorry...I wasn't able to control myself and Bela I really do like you! Would you please go out with me for once?"_ he asked hurriedly.

"Sean..." she breathed out as her cheeks warmed. She was debating about what to tell him when her eyes locked with Dean who was as usual glaring at her. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she kept up with his stare. This was so not happening. She needed to get Dean freaking Winchester out unless she wanted to lose her mind.

"...sure why not?" she said, forcing herself to laugh along with him.

Saying a quick goodbye, she hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" Dean asked quickly as she slid into the back seat.

"Dean, honey, its none of your business. She handed Sam a piece of paper. "It's an address to the occult shop I have been telling you about"

Sam nodded and looked at his brother, who was glaring at Bela through the rear-view mirror. "Uhh...Dean, you can continue with your staring contest once we get to our destination."

Grunting he turned and drove them to the occult store located at the far end of Queens.

* * *

Tinkering with the amulet, Bela had half the mind to steal it and sell it. It had a blue ocean crystal with silver metal encasing it in a cage. The gem was size of an eye, the color reminding her, her mother's eyes. Sighing Bela turned towards the cashier and slid the Ouija board on the isle for billing. The cashier looked at her skeptically, slowly pulling the board to himself and inspecting it for the price. He looked at her once again, giving her a once over. She raised her eyebrows at him, "is there a problem, mister?" batting her eyelashes at him.

He cleared his throat shaking his head, "why do you need it?"

"For business purposes..." she replied with finality in her tone. She hated people like him, asking unnecessary questions, who did they really think they were?

"you know you and those boys entered my shop like you owned the place so, I have a little right to ask you some questions" he gestured to Sam who was staring at a crystal ball and Dean who was at the back, having successfully stolen the candy bowl from the cashiers desk and happily munching on it. She shrugged, "it's nothing! We just want to contact someone."

"Uhuh..." he said eyeing Dean in disdain as he slid five candies all at once in his mouth. Bela laughed causing him to jerk his head in her direction and smile sheepishly at her.

"Is this all you need?" She nodded, sliding some hundred dollar bills to him.

She was about to lift the Ouija board when the cashier held her wrist in his large hand. Her eyes widened, "what are you doing? I paid you right?"

He smiled wickedly at her. "What's the password?"

"Crossroads" trying wriggle out her hand free.

Nodding the cashier, jerked her forward. He got his face close to her, baring his teeth at her he said,"Mr. Grayson is waiting for you"

Bela's blood ran cold as she frantically looked left and right in need of help. But when she turned she saw Sam sprawled out on the floor and Dean on the other side, both of them knocked out cold.

"Let me go!" she shouted, trying to punch him in the face. He caught her other hand which was just inches away from smashing his face in. He chuckled at her; he pushed her back roughly making her collide on the stack of occult objects. They flew around smashing on the floor, glass flying everywhere. Some of it got stuck in her arms and face as she groaned in pain.

The cashier walked around the desk slowly, she dragged herself back towards Dean. Shaking him and shouting at him to get up. It was no use, he wouldn't even budge. Grabbing his gun from the back of his jeans she leveled it at the man walking towards her.

He raised his finger at her, wagging at her."Uh uh...Abby you and I both know that you can't run forever...come with me and I would spare both of them."

"What makes you think I care about them?"She kept her gun leveled at his head as he slowly inched forward towards her.

"Really? The way I see it, you care about him don't you?"

Her face was impassive; she sneaked a glance at Dean as his fingers twitched. About time as she shot at the cashier scurrying to her feet and firing a few more rounds at his chest.

She missed her first shot at his head but was successful in jabbing holes in his chest. His eyes turned black as he advanced forward, grabbing her by her hair and yanking her towards him. He painfully twisted her arm making her lose her gun and making her cry out in pain.

"You are going to pay for that, after he is done with you it would be my turn."

She looked at him with angry eyes. She refused to show him any weakness, she wasn't weak and he was an idiot for messing with her. She spitted at him and kneed him where the sun didn't shine. He doubled over in pain letting her go. He was on his knees growling at her. She looked around frantically for her gun when his large hand closed around her ankle and jerked her down, making her fall on her back. She saw stars and he was on top of her within seconds. He twisted her left arm so bad that it broke with a sick pop. Bela screamed and screamed as a few tears leaked out her eyes. His other hand grabbed her face tightly making her look at him. He smiled wickedly at her as he tried to unbuttoned her blouse. She screamed and thrashed around, trying to kick him off. It was no use; it was like pushing and kicking at a stone wall. Her old childhood fear came back full force, paralyzing her from head to toe.

Successfully, tearing of the buttons of her blouse, he looked at her grinning that made Bela sick to her stomach. Something crashed onto them showering her with glass particles and then he slumped over her. She wriggled out from underneath him and saw Sam Winchester standing above them, heaving.

He held out a hand to her which she gratefully took. She winced in pain supporting her left arm. She noticed Sam walk wobbly on his feet to his brother who was lying uselessly on the floor unconscious. What did they drug them with? It was like seeing a rookie trying to hold his liquor in and doing a very bad job at that.

He shook him and kicked him a little till his brother groaned and mumbled something about, "going to hell."

Her ears perked up as she walked towards Dean, supporting her injured arm. "What did he say?" she asked Sam, who was standing, his brows furrowed and his right hand massaging his forehead. He finally looked back at her and blushed shifting his eyes above her head.

"Uhh Bela...I think you need to cover up." He said awkwardly, not looking at her.

She looked down at her torn up blouse, her black lace bra on full display. She blushed in embarrassment as she turned around immediately, trying to button it. She winced in pain as she tried again and again. There was no way in hell that she could button her blouse because one, almost all the buttons were torn up and second her arm was killing her.

Dean groaned behind her, sitting up he rubbed his head."I haven't had a hangover like this one since Vegas."

"Are you out of your mind? We need to get out of here, we were just drugged and Bela was attacked. Come on we need to get the fuck out of here!" Sam shouted, pulling at his brother's jacket.

Bela quickly walked around the isle, walking over the Demon searching for a jacket of some sort. It won't be long before he woke up; they needed to get out of here.

"What, we were drugged? Where is Bela?" Dean said getting up on his feet as he looked at the man that lay on the floor

"Dude, come on she is on the other side...something happened." Sam said as he walked in front of the store where Bela stood tightly holding her blouse and her injured arm. She gestured towards the Ouija board. Nodding Sam picked it up and turned towards Dean, who was behind him, his eyes wide in shock on seeing Bela.

Her face was bruised up and various shards of glass were jabbed in her arms. She was holding her arm and clutching her blouse tightly to her body. Dean was no idiot, even if he missed out on the whole fight; he could figure what had transpired. His fists clenched in anger on seeing the torn up buttons lying on the floor. In two strides he was in front of her, draping his jacket over her and zipping it up. She looked at him confused. Their eyes meeting, sea-green combining with emerald-green. Dean felt angry at himself. How could he be that dumb? Wasn't it obvious that occult shops or anything related to supernatural was shady? He was stupid, walking in here was a trap and he failed both his brother and her.

"Come on, we need to get out of here and figure out why were we attacked." Sam said, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

Nodding Bela walked out, leaving the brothers alone.

"It wasn't your fault" Sam said slowly, he knew his brother would feel guilty about this. It wasn't his fault; Sam was glad that he woke up just in time; he shuddered at the thought of waking up just a few seconds late. He had to thank Bela for that she really did know how to scream.

"Sammy, what happened? Did you look at her? Did you look at her blouse?" Dean said gesturing to Bela, who sat at the back seat of the impala. He nodded, "before blacking out I remember eating one of those candies you were stuffing into your face and the next thing I know that cashier is throwing Bela around, saying something about not harming us if she came with him and then forcing himself on...her."

Dean's eyebrow flew up to his head as he listened. Shit, he thought.

Bela honked the car loud, gaining the attention of both the Winchesters saying," I cannot heal by myself! I need a doctor! An expensive one and you both are going to pay for that!"

Both the brothers chuckled walking out and getting into the impala, Dean locked his gaze with her, feeling something close to respect for her. Yes, he respected her but that didn't mean he trusted her. No one could be that sassy or mean while injured. She was something else for sure and Dean took it upon himself to figure exactly what she is.

* * *

 **A/N:** i know there wasnt much Dean in this chapter but i wanted to show that Bela could hold he ground when she wanted to plus i wanted to introduce some new things for you guys! thanxxx for reading! next up the hospital!

please leave a review!


	6. Family Blues

**A/N:** i am really really sorry for not being able to update. i just got graduated and now giving entraces for colleges nonstop. i had this chapter planned but i am little upset on how it turned out. Anyway,

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER-6**

"There is no other severe injury in your body other than a broken arm and some bruises." The doctor said checking her pulse and writing something on the pad. He pushed his horn-rimmed glasses up his nose. "How did you get injured?"

Bela rolled her eyes, the adrenaline was slowly fading out and the pain was slowly increasing. She was feeling little lightheaded by now and wanted nothing more than to sew this old bat's mouth. "I fell off the stairs on the glass shards."

"Uhuh and what is your name?"

"Danielle Wilkins." She clipped, adjusting the lapels of the jacket.

"What is your relation to them?" he signaled to the Winchesters sitting on other side of the room as the doctor checked her.

"Uhh...they are my brothers." she replied, biting her lip as the doctor peeled of the jacket and wrapped her arm in bandage.

"I will call you in 15 minutes and then we will attend to your injuries." Nodding he went inside his room.

Bela looked back to the Winchesters; they were looking so out of place. She smiled remembering how she literally kicked Dean out of the way and ran inside the hospital before both the brothers could object. In her defense, she didn't wanted an amateur doctor to fix her, she had only two arms and it would be a real bitch if she was left to live with one arm for her entire life however short it might be.

She cleared her throat, awkwardly to get the boys attention. Sam was looking everywhere, reading every article pasted on the bulletin board as for Dean he was sitting, looking at her but had a faraway look in them.

"How are you guys going to pay?" she asked.

"Don't know ...probably going to smuggle you out." Sam walked in front of her setting a cup of coffee on the table for her.

She inhaled the aroma of coffee and relished in the feeling of something normal. God, she missed coffee even if it has been just a few hours since she had a cup. She tried to lift the cup with her uninjured hand but hissed in pain as pain shooted through her body. Yup, she was going to die, she thought sarcastically. Her body was now starting to ache like crazy; she had a stiff back and one useless arm wrapped in bandage.

"Here..." Dean offered the coffee, slightly tilting it so as to angle the cup to her mouth.

She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach as she looked at Dean, holding the cup. His eyes piercing her, not letting any emotion show she narrowed her eyes at him. "Honey, I just have a broken arm. I think I can handle a cup of coffee."

"Your body is in pain and it needs time to cope, so it's better if you don't move much." He countered the cup still in his hand. She leaned forward, taking a sip from the cup as his eyes stayed fixated on her. the butterflies were now fluttering rapidly around, making her cheeks heat up.

"So... Are you going to tell us what happened back there?"Sam drawled, tucking his hands in the pockets of his denims, making her break her gaze from his brother.

Bela shrugged." I have no clue. Just like you I was caught off-guard. He just started attacking me." Pushing the cup in her mouth to drink, Dean said," Are you sure? Because it sounds like he had a personal vendetta with you. Why drug us and try to take you?"

"Yeah he is right..." suddenly Bela felt really small sitting in this waiting room. Gulping the coffee painfully, she looked at everything other than the brothers. Fidgeting with her hands she suddenly found a spot on the wall worth staring as the boys were looked at her with narrowed eyes. Dean had settled the cup back on the table as he looked at her trying to catch something and Sam looked at her with the same agenda.

"Danielle Wilkins you may come in now..." the overly- bubbly nurse came into the room to take Bela. The nurse in her tight white uniform, smiled at the Winchesters. Bela rolled her eyes but internally sighed in relief for the much needed interruption. Both the brothers didn't pay any heed to the nurse as their eyes followed Bela.

She got up supporting her arm, wobbly walking out of the room following the nurse.

As soon as the door closed, Dean turned to his brother. "What the hell is she hiding?"

Sam shook his head, having no clue.

 **3 hours later:**

"I swear to god! These hospitals cost more than an average man's salary! And that too for a fucking plaster."

"Darling, shut up!" Bela smirked entering their motel room sporting a blue plaster as she flopped down on the bed and sighed closing her eyes. The pain killers had kicked in just a few minutes ago and now she just wanted to curl up and sleep. Winchesters be damned, she needed rest.

"Uhh...Bela you really need to change." Sam scratched his head, putting the Ouija board and their dinner on the table nearby the door.

"Why is that? I am perfectly comfortable in this jacket." And that was true. There was something about Dean's scent that made her feel safe and it fit her like a large overcoat, keeping her warm.

"Because you stink!" Dean dead panned as he sat on the other bed, arms folded. Bela narrowed her eyes at him; she scoffed getting up and walked to the bathroom, picking up extra clothing from her bag.

Closing the latch, she felt like an idiot. How in the world was she going to change with one working arm and one useless one? She unzipped the jacket and shook it off. Next she tried her blouse, that bastard had torn her favourite blouse! She grimaced looking at herself in the mirror. Her left cheek had a faint cut which was turning pink. Her arms were bruised and she was literally at her teeth's end trying to get this blouse off. Finally struggling and succeeding she let the blouse fall to the floor near the dark leather jacket. As she looked at the two articles of clothing, she couldn't help but compare them. She was classy while Dean was crude, she liked the peace of the night and day while he wanted to go everywhere with a bang and the most important was that he was loyal and his decisions were from his heart and Bela, she was calculative and would never listen to her heart. She grimaced at these comparisons. Somewhere between them, no matter how many time she denied she felt something tugging at her towards him.

His smile.

His eyes.

His smirk.

His jaw line.

His laughter.

His childish behavior.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Bela was jolted back to reality. She can't have these thoughts running around in her mind that was too dangerous for either of them and one thing she knew better then everyone was that she would hurt him.

"Hey! You done? I really need to use the washroom?" Dean shouted. Bela sighed, well something were too good to imagine only. She quickly kicked off her shoes and jiggled out off her jeggings and slipped on her clothes with a few grunts.

Opening the door, she was amused to say the least. There was Dean standing, squeezing his legs tight trying to take control of his bladder. She could see Sam behind him, sitting on one of the beds as he tried to control his laughter.

Folding her arms, she smirked. "Honey, what did I tell you about having too many slurpees?"

He rolled his eyes." that I would piss my pants." He tried to barge in but she blocked him by whacking her plastered hand on his head.

"Oww! If I didn't have to pee and I respect woman even though how much of bitch you are, you would be on the floor kissing dirt."

She smiled sarcastically."Beg now!"

"What?"

"I said beg now!" she examined her nailed as if nothing was wrong in the world.

Dean's eyes bulged out as he squeezed his legs tight. Stuttering he said, "Please, let me go unless you want piss all over the floor."

Sam nearly fell off the bed, laughing as moved to the side smiling triumphantly.

"Bitch!" Dean shouted, nearly running into the toilet.

Bela cracked a smile walking to the other bed and falling on it.

"You guys really know how to challenge each other..."

Looking at the ceiling, Bela kept her tone even." what are you talking about?"

Sam shifted himself, facing her he said," you guys fight like an old married couple..."

Slightly glancing at him, she tried hard to suppress the butterflies that were starting to flutter again. "I don't know what you are talking about my behaviour with him is same as with you."

Sam chuckled at her pathetic attempt to cover up. Ignorance was Sam's favourite move to hide his feelings and it looked as if Bela had no qualm in doing the same. "Yet, you never argue or 'whack' me" he saw her stiffen at his words. He knew his brother and the tell-tale signs of attraction but the problem was he didn't know Bela. Who knows what was behind the mask she was hiding behind?

After so many months, he saw his brother showing genuine emotions that went missing when he made the deal. Sam felt guilty for Dean's deal; if he hadn't died then Dean wouldn't have his life running on the clock.

Dean walked in drying his hands." Hey! When I gave you the jacket I didn't expect it to be made a doormat!"

"It smells of feet. Personally, I would have thrown it away, if given the chance!" Bela got up from the bed, taking the Ouija board and examining it. She sighed in relief. Snide remarks and banter she could deal with.

"Ohh I am sorry. Weren't you the one that said you were perfectly comfortable in 'my' jacket?" Dean smirked folding his arms.

Her cheeks colored slightly at her words. She turned around peeling off the cover on the board, not saying anything.

Sam groaned. He felt a headache forming right between his eyes. These guys really knew how to annoy someone.

"Shut it..." Sam said, taking the Ouija board from her and setting it up at the table. Bela huffed, sitting beside him.

"I am telling you... I will give you 30 minutes tops. Ask whatever you want."

Dean sat besides her, propping his feet up on the table. "Why is that? Your witchy juju that weak?"

"Seriously Dean, first I don't know what I might open and I don't want an angry vengeful spirit here. I value my life, not like you throwing it away as if it means nothing!"

"Hey!..."

"Secondly, I am tired and want sleep. So, honey I will only give you 30 minutes and not more than that. So light up the candles around this room and switch off the lights." She said cutting Dean off and commanding them.

 **30 minutes later:**

All candles lighted up and the Ouija board set up. Bela sat in the center of the room, both the Winchester standing beside her.

Taking a deep breath in her placed her hands on the planchette. Closing her eyes she imagined Reyna's face, willing her to show up as she moved the planchette, spelling out _"you there?"_

She waited for a few seconds when the wooden piece started moving on its own. "Yes" she breathed out.

"Tell her to show herself." Dean rasped out in her ear. A shiver ran up her spine as his hot breath fell on her shoulder. When had he come so close? Straightening her back and trying not to break her concentration. She moved the planchette all the while thinking that was she ready for this? She was finally going to talk to Reyna but what hurt her most was that she was dead. Her hands shook a little which didn't go unnoticed by Dean. He looked back at Sam raising his eyebrows. He just shook his head and kept his glance firmly at Bela.

By the time, Beal spelled out. _"I summon you."_ Her shoulders had gone stiff and her bottom lip was trembling. Her body awaited in anticipation. She jerked when Dean placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it.

After a few minutes with no answer, she let out a sigh. Her shoulders slumped, something churned in her. A little part of her was relieved that she didn't get to meet her but the bigger part of her was upset then why didn't she showed up?

She looked back up at Dean who was staring at her. Offering her his hand he pulled up her to her feet. "Looks like she isn't here." She said, dusting herself off.

Suddenly the candles flickered as a breeze passed in the room. The lights started flickering and the candles extinguished. They were all plunged into the darkness. Dean's hand found Bela's as he pulled her closer to him, not letting go. "Sammy, switch on the lights."

After a few seconds of grunts and cussing, the lights were flicked on and standing before them was Reyna, wearing a white gown, her olive skin glowing and the blue-eyes staring at Bela. She smiled at her, taking a step forward.

Reyna said," Hello sis!"

* * *

 **A/N:** i really do hope you guys liked it. please leave a review?


	7. Confrontations and Relevations

**A/N: I am sorry for the late update. this chapter was sort of hard to write. things in my life have not been working out properly and i really do hope that my mind doesnt combust from this cluster fucks. i have been giving entrances after entrances, clearing some and some not. a word of advice if you have your doubts taking science, specfically non-medical in high-school then dont. Because when high-school s over and you give engineering exams you will get what i am saying now... this chapter is about something i am not really good at i.e feelings. i really do hope that i was able to do a good job at this chapter.**

 **Geetika:** my constant reviewer! thank you so much for your reviews, they keep me going!

anyway,

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 **Chapter-7**

 _Previously:_

 _After a few seconds of grunts and cussing, the lights were flicked on and standing before them was Reyna, wearing a white gown, her olive skin glowing and the blue-eyes staring at Bela. She smiled at her, taking a step forward._

 _Reyna said," Hello sis!"_

What sis? Dean thought as he gaped at Reyna. He had never met her but as he studied her. He couldn't deny the uncanny similarities between Bela and Reyna. They had the same skin colour, same face shape and figure. The only differences present there were their hair and eyes. Bela's was green and she had light brown hair whereas Reyna had blue eyes and dark brown hair. He looked back and forth between them confused. So that was what she was hiding but his instincts told him that it was bigger than this and summoning Reyna here would only be the start of their problems as if they didn't have much on their plate already.

Bela stood frozen her mouth opening and closing but no words came out. It was like a bandage being ripped off you, seeing Reyna standing in front of her confirmed that she really was dead. She wanted to collapse then and there, crawl into a hole and sleep forever. What had she done? She had willingly opened a can of worms that she had tried so hard to hide.

Sam was the first one to break the silence. "What?" shock evident in his voice.

"Hello... Sam! It's been awhile. I see you convinced her." Reyna walked to Sam, her blue eyes glinting.

Finally finding the courage to confront her 'sister', Bela pulled her hand out of Dean's grasp. "Reyna..." her voice trembled a little. Reyna turned towards her smiling.

"I was wondering when you were finally going to say hello..."

"I...I don't know what to say." She walked towards her. Reyna smiled at her. "Abby, I missed you. After all these years you still are hard-headed, just like our mother."

Bela sucked in a breath. _Why wasn't she angry with her for leaving her? Why was she acting like nothing ever happened?_

"Riri... I am sorry."

Dean's head snapped up when he heard the word 'sorry' tumbling out of Bela's lips. He never actually thought Bela was actually capable of saying those words. To be truthful he was still in shock. He never would have imagined that this case was so personal for Bela. Seeing your family member's ghost would make anyone topple over the edge. He was glad Bela didn't.

He looked over to Bela, who was standing in front of Reyna. Her shoulders stiff, her hands clenching and unclenching and her lips trembling.

"Ummm... hi! Sorry to disturb this family reunion but..." Bela glared at him.

Reyna walked towards him, her eyes penetrating him making him take a few steps back. "So, you are the Dean Winchester they keep whispering about? Tell me Dean what plans do you have for my sister?"

"What?" Bela said, her face warming up at her sisters implications. Dean just awkwardly shrugged as the tips of his ears started getting red. "Uhh...I would protect her and help her in solving this case, no matter what the cost is."

"Because...?" Reyna merrily arched an eyebrow at him. A little smirk playing on her lips as she baited Dean to slip up.

 _She is evil_ , Dean thought as he tried to find the 'correct' words to get her off his back. She seemed so delicate and innocent but just in a few minutes she really was proving that she was a master manipulator. It seemed like it was a quality both the sisters shared.

He scratched the back off his neck, clearing his throat. "Because family is important and I know how it feels when a family member is ripped away from you and you can do nothing about it." He looked over at Bela, who was staring at him pensively. Her green eyes bored into him as if trying to figure out what were he trying to say.

"That's why you made Sam came back." His eyes grew big at her statement. _What the hell? How did she know this?_

Before Bela could ask Reyna about her remark, Sam interrupted saying, "Reyna, no good ever comes from grilling Dean. Come on, tell us who killed you and we will avenge your death."

She smiled. She looked back towards Bela. She knew what she was doing, it would hurt Bela but she needs that. These past few days she had watched Bela from the supernatural realm and came to a conclusion that she was, in fact, lonely. She had built the wall up so high that no one could ever climb that but Dean Winchester did, he was trying at least. Reyna knew there was something there and the both of them would deny till the end of the world. She knew their reasons for it and they were the same. They didn't want to give in to something knowing that they both had just a few months to live. Considering Bela, she had a lot less time.

"Why do you ask me this Sam? Bela knows who was behind my murder." Both the brothers looked back up at Bela in surprise. She had known all this while but still kept her mouth shut.

"What kind of a sister are you? You knew all this time?" Dean growled as he stood in front of her. Bela just glared at the floor she had nothing to say. What can she say that the reason she didn't was that she was a coward because the moment she would say something about it, it would become real and then where would that leave her.

Anger climbed up her spine at Dean's words. _Who the hell did he think he was?_ She had already sacrificed so much; does he think that she is that heartless that she doesn't even care about her sister? It was all her fault anyway, if she hadn't made the deal with that bitch. Reyna would be alive and Danny...wait a minute.

"Reyna where is Danny?" Bela said, still looking at the floor as Dean glared at her.

"Abby, do you really want to know the answer? I have an inkling that you already know that." she swallowed hard. Silently nodding to the blue-eyed woman she gestured her to continue.

Sam really didn't have a clue on what was going on. Since Reyna had entered the room, there had been confrontation after confrontation that left his mind reeling. The sisters had so many secrets; it was getting hard to catch up to them. It was like seeing a car crash, whether you see it or not, it was happening either way. Sam looked to Dean, who was glaring at Bela then at Reyna, whose eyes had moistened over and Bela who looked like death. Right in this moment he knew something big was coming for Bela and no matter how many times she denies that she can help herself, he knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"He was possessed." Reyna breathed out."I had to kill him. I salted and burned his body before they could damage it more, just like you taught me, Abby."

Bela choked hearing those words. Another innocent died because of her past."I am so sorry."

"You don't need to be. He found peace can't say the same for me."

"Riri...I will find your body and give you the proper burial you deserve after I kill that bastard." Bela said, gritting her teeth. She needed to finish this once and for all. There was no going back now. He had punched her where it hurt the most and now Bela decided that she will stop at nothing now. He took away one thing that kept her in peace, now she had nothing to lose.

"No! You will not go after him! He is stronger than ever..." the dark-haired woman looked at Dean sharply," get her out of here. Keep her safe! He is coming for her soon."Dean nodded as his eyes turned hard with finality.

"You really think I am going to stop...I will kill him!" Bela shouted bounding over to Reyna. "I am not letting him take away the one chance you have at peace."

"This is what he wants! Why do you think he didn't sent me to hell, he wanted to draw you out in the open. By killing me he knew you would become more focused in finding him. He knows how your mind works."

"I don't care! Let him do whatever he wants. This was the last straw. He killed mother, nanny, Chris, Jasmine and now Danny too. I am not going to sit here and do nothing; I am going to finish him!"

Both the sisters stared at each other, the emotion zinging up and down Bela's body. Too many people have died now. Call her stubborn but she wasn't going to rest till she finished it.

"Abby, I can't stop you but that doesn't mean I approve of this. You are going to be walking in a death trap. Just remember this we all love you so much, don't feel guilty about this. Death is something that you can't stop. If it wasn't for me you would have never been in this position."

The lights started flickering again as the wind outside started howling. Reyna looked around frantically at the three hunters. "He knows I am here. Bela leave this town for a while, lay low. Please I beg you, grant me this last wish."

Suddenly she was pulled backwards, colliding with the wall. "Riri!" Bela shouted as all the three hunters ran to her but as soon as they were about to touch her they were all flung backwards and pinned to the opposite wall.

Reyna coughed, her face contorting in pain. "Abby, I need to go now."

She looked at both the Winchesters pinned at either side of Bela,"take care of her; keep her safe and yourselves too."

With a clap she was gone. All three of them fell to the floor gasping. There were so many things that churned in Dean's mind. He saw Bela getting up with determination, running to the Ouija board. In an instant he knew what she was doing, she was trying to call her back. He quickly got up and drew her back, gesturing to Sam to take the Ouija board away from her. She fought him with all the strength she possessed, kicking and screaming to let her go. He turned her crushing her to his chest, rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down. After a while her screaming ceased, she clung to his shirt as a flood of tears came on. Gently wrapping his arms around her he walked them back to one of the beds. He stroked her hair, laying her down gently onto the mattress.

She sniffed looking away from him and stared at the ceiling. Tucking her in, Dean sat by her side saying," go to rest. We will formulate a plan tomorrow morning."

She didn't say anything; she just stared at the roof. Her tears still flowing down her cheeks as she made no move to wipe them. His chest tightened on seeing her like this, she looked so broken. Dean never could have imagined that someone who looks so cold would be able to lose it like this. Caressing her hair, he wiped her tears. In that moment he truly hated himself, how can he be so oblivious to the things she was dealing with? He realised, he really didn't know her. She hid behind being cold, so that no one could breach the walls. She purposely made everyone hate her so that she could have no regrets. His mind reeled back to many events where he wished he could shoot her. He squeezed her hand but still no response, she just stared ahead.

Dean sighed and looked around the room to find Sam was nowhere. Probably gone outside to think, he thought getting up from the bed. There wasn't much he could do right now, he could just comfort her but Dean's mind was going into a claustrophobic fuck due to the events that took place. She just shut off and right now the only thing he could do was give her space. Over the span of couple of days he spent with her, he had gotten to know her better than he used to. She was hard-headed and independent but she was stubborn and had locked away her emotions. Dean wished he could do that. He was at the door when he heard her spat.

"I am coming for you, _father._ "

* * *

 **A/N:** so...what was your favourite part in this chapter? Mine was Dean and Bela's hug!

Leave a review please?


	8. Trust me a little?

**A/N:** i know you guys want to kill me...and i am really sorry about that! this chapter was supposed to be up a week ago but then counselling for colleges started and had to go to places after places. travelling long hours in the plane,cramped up in small spaces. oh the misery of the economy class! :( this chapter explores something about bela's past and what made her the person she is now!

this story is very dear to me and i kind of relate to a person like Bela. My friend has been proof-reading it and giving it pointers and he has been really good with it. although,its sad he is not on this wonderful site. anyway, i will stop rambling now! and let u guys get on with the story!

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER-8**

 _Tick! Tick! Tick! Ti..._

Her jaw ticked as she heard the annoying ticking off the clock that was placed on the mantle. Seating herself against the headboard she looked around the deserted room. The candles strewn haphazardly around, their dinner stuffed in the trash and the Ouija board nowhere to be found. Her fists clenched as she remembered the recent event that took place. Her nose was filled with the pungent smell of the extinguished candles and her failure.

She got up, her bare feet padding across the cold hardwood floor. She checked the bathroom and was relieved that none of the brothers was there. Tying her hair up, she slipped on her shoes and jacket. As she approached the window, a million plans ran through her mind and none of them included the Winchesters. She needed to do this alone. She walked towards the window, hoping to jump out and run away.

' _Yeah... .MAKE HIM.'_ she thought but as she put up her hand on the latch to open. She froze. Her body resisted in going through this plan. This was impulsive and she never worked like that. She was always in control, always calculating and planning. She prided herself for these qualities.

 _Just like father,_ Bela thought bitterly.

She stepped back, this was not who she was. Taking a deep breath, she turned around. _What would Dean think of her if she ran away?...wait why the hell she cared about Dean's views?_ She thought.

Her expression turned grim. She needed their help. But would they help her? After the events, she was scared to approach them. The Winchesters were always quick to judge. They have judged her in the past and they didn't really trust her, she was sure of that. She had hid some pretty important things from them. She didn't know what to do, so she did the only thing she was good at _Planning._

* * *

Dean took a drag of his cigarette, looking up at the night sky. The numerous stars glistening around like a black canvas getting splattered with white paint.

"I have told you not to smoke like a million times now." Sam drawled from behind him, waving his hand around to clear out the smoke.

"And I do it anyway."

"Dean...I know."

"What do you know?" Dean flung the butt of his cigarette as he turned to look back at the taller man.

Sam cleared his throat. "You know, only Bela can answer your questions, there is no need to relieve your anger through smoking."

"You done? I am not going anywhere near her. Can we trust her after this? She hid so many things from us!"

"That's what you are angry about! That she hid things from you? What about her past, Dean? I say we should listen to her and after that we can decide whether she is trustworthy or not?"

"Since when, are you on Team Bela?" Dean asked sarcastically as he turned around and looked back up at the night sky.

"And since when, did you start caring about her?"

His eyes widened on hearing his brother's words. "I don't. I am just treating her like just another case. Anyway, time is running out for me. Man, who cares about my feelings at this point?"

"So, you do care." the hazel eyed man questioned again.

At this point Dean didn't know how he felt about the petty thief. She was wrong. She hid some pretty important things from them. She wasn't worth their trust. What was he thinking that she cared? She obviously doesn't. Dean wanted to barge in that room, shake her and wanted the damn answers but he knew she was scared right now and the only thing that can lead to after this was stupid decisions. ' _Wait a minute, I just left her alone in that room!'_ he thought.

"Sammy, we need to check up on her! I am sure she is going to do something stupid!" he said, running down the staircase, followed by Sam.

When they opened the room, they hadn't expected Bela frantically running around the room, papers in hand and pinning them on the widest wall present in the room. Many papers were strewn across the room, Sam's laptop open and an empty beer bottle beside it.

Sam cleared his throat beside him. "Uhh...Bela?"

She jumped around, putting a hand on her heart she said," gosh! You scared me! Anyway, here are some unusual activities that have been happening since last month here in Queens. So I got all the print outs we need from the reception. I used your laptop by the way Sam and we are out of beer!"

They walked in the room as Dean's gaze stayed fixated on her. She was running around like a wild cat, a total utter mess and somehow he found it to be the most beautiful thing to be seen. Her hair up in a ponytail which swung back and forth as she threw and pinned papers around. The curve of her neck dipping into her prominent collar bone. He looked away, this was not the time.

"You want to talk about what happened?" Dean rasped out, folding his arms and waiting for her to say something. He saw her stiffen slightly but she quickly wrapped herself in a cool composure.

"Ohh...yeah about that, Reyna was my sister. She was killed by my father and I am going to kill him. End of story."

Both of the brothers' eyes widened. How can someone be so emotionless? Dean's head had stated to ache. Going back and forth with her was tiring him. The woman was unpredictable. Now, also she looked as if she was dealing with just another case, nothing personal. If he had been in her position, he would have probably broken down a million times by now.

Like a light bulb going up in his head, he was reminded that this was Bela. She was driving herself away from grief and directing her anger to revenge. And if that floated her boat then Dean was fine with it. As long as she is safe and wasn't on a path of destruction but he was more confused than ever. She wanted to kill her father? What the hell happened that she was so driven against her father? Why was she so sure that her father was the one who killed her sister? He looked back up to Sam, who had the same pensive look on his face, trying to figure out. No matter how much they try it was only Bela who could answer their questions.

Putting her hands on her hips, she looked at the boys, carefully placing her words."Boys, you with me?"

"Only if you are ready to talk about your past..." Sam folded his arms across his chest his tone taking a higher pitch as he goaded her to talk.

Sighing, she sat down beside Dean. Flinging the papers aside, she looked at both the brothers. "What do you guys want to know?"

"Everything..." Dean said gesturing to the papers in her hand and the candles which were still lying on the floor, reminding Bela why she was doing this.

"I..." taking a deep breath in, Bela exhaled from her mouth, clenching her shaking hands she continued. "I was about four years old when mother got pregnant again, father and mother was so happy but...when he found out that the kid is a girl. He lost it. He fought with her, blaming her that she can't provide him with the rightful heir for his business. He said she was incompetent. He was cruel to her and that was just the beginning."

Her words got caught up in her throat as she remembered those days, the fight, the insults and what followed after.

"I still remember that day. I was hiding under the staircase when he came home enraged, shoving the divorce paper in my mother's face. My mother had filed for divorce and he found out. She wanted me and my sis to be free of that monster. I still remember the ringing in my years as father shoved her around the house. She was eight months pregnant by then and that's when he shoved her down the stairs. I ran for her but he held me back, not letting me go to her. I saw her mouth hanging open, her eyes rolled at the back of her head and blood. It was everywhere..." she breathed in and out, Dean intertwined his fingers with her and placed his other hand on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly.

"Bela, its okay...you don't..." Sam tried interrupting her

"No, no, no...I have to! You guys need to know! How else are you going to trust me?" she knew when she said this, it would be a slap to the Winchesters. She wasn't going to lie to them but who said anything about not hiding things? They were easy to manipulate and she wouldn't allow herself to be weak again. She got up shrugging of Dean's hands, her back to them, wrapping her arms around herself she continued," nanny, saw all of this and called the ambulance. She ran to help me but father killed her too. Before he could do something to me, the ambulance came and Reyna was saved. There was no evidence against him, so all charges were dropped. Anyway, who was going to believe a four-year old testament? "

"Bela stop! It's enough! It's not that we don't trust you!"

"Then what Dean? Why this probing then?" she stepped towards him, her chest heaving.

"Because you make us question our trust in you!" he shouted stepping towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, levelling his gaze with her he said," we are there for you...trust us a little."

She weakly nodded. Sam cleared his throat from behind them. "What's the plan now?"

"We find him and trap him in a conduit. So that he is trapped forever and can never get out." Bela said, handing him papers and the images of the potential conduits.

Sam nodded. "A conduit?" Dean asked dumbfounded.

Bela sighed. "Honey, it's an object to trap supernatural beings."

"Any idea where we are going to find one?" Sam asked, examining the papers in his hands.

Bela smirked, looking at Dean. "I know just the man who can help us..."

* * *

When Sean had woken up in the morning, he hadn't expected a message from Bela, telling him to bring the most powerful conduit he possessed to her. He was shocked and surprised at her odd request. After being MI for nearly two days, she finally called him. To be truthful, he expected more from her but he knew she would skin him alive if she knew what he was thinking of. Well, she was in dire need of help so he will help her and hopefully win her heart.

A grin stretched out on his face as he imagined Bela smiling at him. Damn, who would've thought that me falling for Bela? He thought. The cold water of the shower hit his toned chest, effectively drowning out the sound of opening of the door and its closing.

He was massaging his scalp when he felt a presence behind him. He whirled around, striking them in the stomach and ran out as fast he can. Flinging on the bathrobe, he ran for the door when he was met with two more men, their eyes black.

"Fucking hell..." he muttered as he slipped inside his kitchen. He looked around the cabinets, finding the desired objects and hiding them behind his back. He abruptly turned when he heard chuckling behind him.

Standing there blocking the entrance to the kitchen and his escape route were three demons. They charged forward, Sean shot at the first two and sprayed holy water on the third. Kneeing the first one in the head, he started to chant in Latin. The demons held their heads in agony. Flattening himself against the wall, gun pointed to the demons, he kept on chanting. He dragged himself forward to the door, with every word passing through his lips the screams of the demons intensified. He knew he wouldn't be able to exorcise three demons; it took a lot more juice then that. On reaching the door, he turned around unloading his gun in the skulls of the demons. They fell forward, blood seeping into his Persian rug. Sighing, he ran to his room, stuffing books and talismans inside his sling bag.

"He is around here somewhere...that little shit!"

He looked back hearing the footsteps coming closer to his room. He flung one leg out of the windowsill and then another. He looked down at the road about a floor down from him.

'Fucking fantastic...going commando in a bathrobe was sure on my to-do list!' he thought grimly as he searched for a soft landing. He saw sleek black car coming down the road. The footsteps increased as the door to his room was smashed.

' _Now or Never'_ he thought before jumping down on the hood of the car. He fell with a thud, denting its hood. Hs head banged with the metal.

He heard a bunch of cuss words before his world went black.

* * *

 **A/N:** hello my lovelies! how was the chapter? it got pretty intense in there,right? anyway, how was Sean's entry? i would be glad if guys reviewed! let me know what you want for the next chapter and maybe i will put it in there! ;)

see you next time bye!


End file.
